


Decorating

by The_Rising_Phoenix



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Rising_Phoenix
Summary: Decorating for the holidays is supposed to fun, right?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Decorating

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by: Caffineivore
> 
> Prompt: Decorating for Christmas

Here's the 2nd Christmas Cheerup Prompt!

Enjoy!

~TRP~

(PS: Mako/Usagi are actually not together in this piece - unless you want them to be). :-)

~*~~*~*~*~

Makoto swallowed the panic attack that was eating away at her as her friends came to her apartment.

Go all out on food? When and where? Sign Makoto up.

But decorating or Christmas?

Even with her high domestic and independent skills, that was clearly a Mina task (and forte).

Makoto was more of an interior design girl.

Shame on anyone who didn’t think she’d tired that angle either. Because she did, and it didn’t help.

Was she pressured by her friends? 

No. 

But when Makoto made the silly comment (or was it a mistake?) by inviting them over to her place, rather than she be invited (like it was every year prior), Makoto put the pressure on herself, to make it the most extravagant thing _inside_ one of Tokyo’s apartment buildings.

Mina even _said_ that she practically brought an outdoor Tokyo Christmas celebration indoors.

To their credit, everyone noticed Makoto was a little off; knocking something over here, dropping something minor there, and the slight, continual tremor in her hands.

Usagi and Hotaru shared a look, but Hotaru took the lead to be the one to ask, after both saw Makoto unchracterically retreat towards her room.

“Knock, knock.” Hotaru said, poking her head in. “You okay?”

“Fine, ‘Taru. I’ll be out in a minute.”

“You know you can _try to_ lie, but 1. It’s not in your nature, 2. You, not ironically are terrible at it, and 3. It _is_ Chrstmas time, so I wouldn't recommend it.”

Makoto shook her head and was unable to hold back a giggle.

Hotaru let herself in and closed the door, leaning agasint the frame.

“What's up? You’re not okay, I can tell.”

“It’s stupid.”

“Do I have to get Usa in here?” Hotaru threatened.

Both knew if that happened, Makoto would be in for at _least_ a 15 minute lecture of how she is valued and adored by the blonde leader of their group.

“No, no. I promise I’m good...It just _feels_ stupid.” Makoto clarified, alsmot sounding dejected as she sat down on her bed.

“What?” Hotuar asked, looking at Makoto carefully. “You mean the decorations?”

“No-It’s just…” Makoto loekd away, clearly trying to search for an answer.

“It’s not what you wanted; what you would have done, if we weren't - or if all of us weren't coming over, was it?”

Makoto couldn't hold back her tears, shaking her head looking guilty.

“So why _did_ you? Makoto, you _know_ you don't _don’t_ have to impress us…” Hotaru asked as she sat next to her, and drew her into a hug.

“I know, I know...But...” Makoto shook her head with a smile to her face. “It’s so much better with you guys around. I love it, and I wanted to give back this year by having you guys over instead of me tagging along--”

“Keep talking like that, and I **_will_ ** get Usagi in here…”

”’Taru...Seriously though, I am literally a minimalist when it comes to Christmas. Maybe I'll do lights; maybe I’ll do a tiny table trop tree, and a wealth here or there, but literally that's _it_. I excel in cooking. Not decorating.”

“Makoto, we don't _care_ how small and simplistic or big and extravagant your decorations are. We care that you're happy. You and I both can guarantee that if anyone else out there found out how much you seriously stressed over decorating your place for us, they’d (and I do) all feel heartbroken, and we’d never attempt to put that pressure (unintentional or otherwise) on you again.”

“I know, but--”

“No. No buts. You aren't happy with the decorations? We take them all down except for the ones you want to leave up. That’s it.”

“I--I am proud of what I ended up accomplishing, and I guess you could say I _do_ like it in the end...It was just planning and actually putting things up that I really didn't care for… And they make you happy--”

“Do they make _you_ happy?”

“I’m getting used to it?”

“Makoto, do you want to leave them up?”

“Most of them.”

Hotaru nodded. “Okay. Then we take down the ones you want. And if anyone dares try to question it, they can answer to me.” Hotaur grinned with a gleam in her purple eyes.

“I don't think that's very Christmas-like either, ‘Taru.” Makoto chuckled.

“Fine, ruin my fun.” Hotuar teased, giving her a gentle shove.

“Thanks Hotaru. Thank you for making me feel better.”

“Glad I could.” Hotuar smiled.

“But I think I made up for my decorating stress by stress baking.”

“And you didn’t share?” Hotaru winked.

“And tip off anyone else that I was stressed? No way. I donated it to the food banks.”

“You are a wonderful human being, Makoto Kino.”

“Not so bad yourself fHotaur Tomoe-Tenoh. But I did save a pan of peppermint brownies.” Makot winked.

Hotaru grinned. “Ready to go back out there?”

“Yeah, we’d better. Or else I won't be able to prevent Usagi from wearing a hole in the floor, wondering what's wrong.”

Hotuar laughed.

Returning to the crowd, Makoto took down some of the heavier decorations, with Usagi seeing someone about to question it. “Let her do her thing.”

Makoto flashed her a grateful look.

At the confused looks from the others, Makoto shrugged. “I didn't feel like them after all. So, who is up for brownies and movies?”

Earring cheers, Makoto and Hotaru shared a look, with Makoto feeling much more at ease. 

The End.

  
  



End file.
